


Holiday Kisses

by bourgeoisCest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two homos kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dri/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Happy holidays!


End file.
